White-Gold Tower
The White-Gold Tower (or White Gold Tower), also known as the Imperial City Palace or White-Gold,Guide to the Imperial CityAurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree is an ancient Ayleid structure and one of the Towers of Nirn, located in the Green Emperor Way District of the Imperial City in the province of Cyrodiil. Background Originally called the Temple of the Ancestors, the tower was the center of the Ayleid religion and the original home of a set of ancient Ayleid statues known as the Ten Ancestors. Its existence predates the rise of man and the writing of history in the Imperial Province. Today, it is used mainly as the home of the Elder Council and the priceless Elder Scrolls. The tower is the tallest building in Cyrodiil and can be seen from almost anywhere in the province. Most elevated locations amongst the land can easily be used as a surveying-post to look at the ancient wonder. The Thieves Guild quest "The Ultimate Heist" involves stealing one of the Elder Scrolls from the heart of the tower. It is presumed that Tel Var Stones are the Ayleid's alternative for a Zero Stone for the Tower.Dialogue with Phrastus of Elinhir ''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' During the events of , the White-Gold Tower serves as the "Imperial Palace" for noblemen and members of the Elder Council, as well as the Emperor (though at this time, no emperors are present) and members of the imperial family. Although the Elder Council resides in the Tower, they do more than debate the status of their Empire: along with the Moth Priests they protect the Elder Scrolls. The Palace itself is heavily guarded by Imperial Palace Guards, and the third floor and above are off-limits to ordinary citizens. The Tower stands above Green Emperor Way, which is filled with the gravestones of fallen people who most likely served their duty in the Legion, or held a high status within the governing officialdom of Cyrodiil. ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' During the events of , information indicates that the White-Gold Tower was sacked and damaged during the Great War. Damaged sections are being rebuilt and a new Elder Scrolls collection is being housed there as they are able to recover them. During the daedric quest “The Break of Dawn,” for the Prince Meridia, the tower can be seen several times. ''The Elder Scrolls Online'' During the events of , the White-Gold Tower can be seen from the outskirts of the Imperial City, and can be reached by going through the White-Gold Tower Dungeon with the addition of the DLC. It is being occupied by the forces of Molag Bal, who opened a large dark anchor above the tower. Trivia *In , the White-Gold Tower can be seen; it is, however, a low-detail version. The provinces of Cyrodiil and also Morrowind are present beyond the borders of Skyrim, although only the sections surrounding Skyrim are physical; going further will lead the Dragonborn to fall through the scenery into water. ** : By disabling borders in the Skyrim.ini and Skyrimprefs.ini files (adding bBorderRegionsEnabled=0 under General). ** , , , : Several ways are possible; ***(No wall-breach glitch required) Going further up the slopes beyond Fort Neugrad's treasure chest, towards the south-eastern mountain pass, one ends up outside of skyrim. Once on the other side of the mountain, the tower can be seen in the distance. ***A complex series of jumps around the gate to Cyrodiil will lead to a gap in the invisible wall at the gate, leading the player into a glitched Cyrodiil. This can also be done to "enter" Morrowind, near Stendarrs Beacon. ***Wall-breach glitching out of Riften using Whirlwind Sprint and a platter, then running south towards Cyrodiil. Once there, the tower will be within view. *In , the White-Gold Tower is mentioned by the moth priest Dexion Evicus—he informs the Dragonborn that ever since The Great War, the tower has been in disrepair. He also claims that the Elder Scrolls have vanished from the tower, scattered by forces unknown. *In , it is possible to climb the tower by dropping paint brushes. *In , it's confirmed that the White-Gold Tower holds power, but that nobody is sure what kind. See also *The Towers Appearances * Cherim's Heart of Anequina * * (Mentioned, seen if borders are passed) ** * ru:Башня Белого Золота fi:Valkokulta Torni hu:Fehér-Arany Torony pl:Wieża z Białego Złota Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Locations Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations